digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Miner Dood
The Miner Dood is the second character introduced to the series, and is an affiliate of Tim. Like many of the characters in the series, he is yet to be named. History Early Life The Miner Dood mentions his father in Crafting, when showing his crafting guide to Tim. This likely means that he was born, unlike most Minecraft players, who pop up from nowhere. He also one time was asked by a girl to give her his diamond blocks. At some other point in his life, The Miner Dood created a Frankenpick, like Tim. Shelter The Miner Dood makes his debut in Shelter. He is first seen repairing his minecart, calling out to Tim. The Miner Dood warns Tim to build a shelter before nightfall. However, his warning is ignored by Tim. After Tim respawns, The Miner Dood tells Tim about the monsters that come out at night, and that he has to build something to protect him from those monsters. The Miner Dood tells Tim to start by gathering dirt and stacking it. As Tim builds, The Miner Dood encourages Tim to build on. He is last seen at the end of the episode, putting a torch on Tim's house. Crafting The Miner Dood reappears in Crafting. He is first seen talking to a chicken about a girl wanting his diamond blocks at a store. The Miner Dood tells the chicken that one does not give up diamond blocks before seeing Tim. The Miner Dood tells Tim that he needs to craft tools if he wants to colect "fancy blocks" and mines a stone block with a diamond pickaxe. After Tim creates a frankenpick, The Miner Dood tells Tim that he still remembers the time he made one. The Miner Dood gets out a crafting table and refers to it as the "Craftimatic 5000". To deminstrate what the crafting table can do, The Miner Dood crafts a wooden pickaxe. After Tim crafts a rubber flamingo, The Miner Dood tells Tim that Tim just can't slap blocks together on the crafting grid while throwing the flamingo away. The Miner Dood gets out his crafting guide and tells Tim that he got it from his dad, whose dad got it from his dad's grandpappy's uncle. The Miner Dood tells Tim that some of the pages are missing, and so hopes to find them someday. The Miner Dood lets Tim keep the guide, as The Miner Dood memorized it. Mining The Miner Dood once again appears in Mining. He is first seen showing Tim the minshaft he found a long time ago, but never explored due to the lack of time and resources. Looking inside, The Miner Dood tells Tim to follow him in. Inside the mineshaft, The Miner Dood sees a chest and tells Tim that sometimes, miners would store supplies while oppening the chest. He sees that the chest only has food and one of The Other Miner's diaries. The Miner Dood reads the diary and discovers that there is a fortune inside the mine. Suddenly, The Miner Dood hears a screetching sound, but The Miner Dood says that it is only water running through the rocks, just as the diary said. Continuing through the mine, The Miner Dood sees the mentioned fortune and begins mining it with Tim. After mining for a long time, The Miner Dood asks if Tim is ready to head back up. As The Miner Dood packs up the materials and walks away, The Miner Dood begins talking to Tim but dies mid-speech. He is last seen in a scene after the credits respawning in a desert. Non cannon history On the Horizon The Miner Dood makes appearences in On the Horizon. He is first seen driving a piston car in the second clip. In another clip, The Miner Dood can be seen punching a bearded villager looking very simmilar to the squidicle salesman in Hero (Part 2). Episode X The Miner Dood appears in Episode X. He is seen running up to the large zombie pigman and karate chopping it. After the pigman is defeated, The Miner Dood yells "Dude!" for unknown reasons. Bit clip bloopers: Hero E6 Part 2 Although The Miner Dood does not appear in Bit clip bloopers: Hero E6 Part 2, his voice can be heard at certain points of the video. Personality The Miner Dood is shown to be, stereotypically, a 'surfer dude' trope character, in the way he speaks. He is generally helpful and willing to give what he has for others. He also displayed a knack for adventure when he explores the abandoned mineshaft with Tim. Gallery Desertspawn.png|The Miner Dood respawning in a desert biome Episode X Miner Dood.jpg|The Miner Dood as he appeared in Episode X bandicam 2014-03-20 15-16-48-748.jpg|The Miner Dood holding the crafting guide in Crafting Preview.png|The Miner Dood fist bumping with Tim in Mining bandicam 2014-03-21 14-16-14-742.jpg|The Miner Dood looking into the mineshaft in Mining Trivia *He is the first character to speak in the series. *The Miner Dood has been speculated to have been mining for a long time, as he mentions having diamond blocks in Crafting. Category:Characters Category:Humans